gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Jötunheim
Hector Jötunheim is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student at Elmore Junior High who is in Miss Simian's class. Appearance Hector is an enormous, gorilla-like giant with bluish-purple skin covered in shaggy, orange and pink fur, with only his hands, feet, and buttocks being bare. His face, when shown, is often covered by his hair, but his face is finally revealed in "The Butterfly," and resembles an ape's. Hector's size is often inconsistent from episode to episode, or even scene-to-scene. Most scenes that include Hector show no more than his feet and legs reaching up offscreen, and on rare occasions when his entire body is on camera, he can range from fifty feet to nearly a thousand feet tall, towering over the entire city of Elmore. Because of this, he does not walk to school, rather his mom, Mrs. Jötunheim, rides her broom to his school, and then teleports him there, as shown in "The Singing." In the Early Reel, Hector's legs were more multicolored. Personality Hector may seem menacing due to his immense size, but he is actually a very gentle giant. He would never purposely hurt anyone, but he has on occasion been known to unintentionally step on people. It is explained later in the second season that the kids feel Hector is boring. Hector is deeply offended by this, and attempts to silence those rumors by showing them all the exciting things he does. Unfortunately, all those "exciting" things turn out to be lame - reading actionless comics, taking naps in the middle of the day, and playing with his unknowingly dead hamster. The reason he never does anything exciting is because he is forbidden (by his mother) to express any extreme emotion, mainly because she knows that when you excite a giant, destruction ensues. Gumball, unaware of this fact, encourages Hector to go against his mother's ideals. As expected, Hector goes on a rampage through town, screaming and demanding that he is fun and exciting, and not boring. As shown in "The Potion", despite having some issues as a giant, he tries to not go against his mother's wish to never become shrunk down, so that he could learn to grow up as who he should be. However, he becomes enticed to drink the shrinking potion made from Gumball and Darwin, and at first, he shows excitement about being small sized. However, he faces various inconveniences and problems as a result, and he becomes depressed. He is shown to be insulting as a result of the problems he faces as a small being, calling the others "cockroaches" and shows impatience to Gumball and Darwin when Gumball asks him to say please, and Gumball mentioning to him that he shouted "NOW" over a hundred times. Relationships Mrs. Jötunheim Enemie Trivia *Hector is the tallest student of Elmore Junior High. *His character is most likely based off of King Kong, who is a giant gorilla. *Despite his size, Hector somehow manages to fit in the school corridors, as seen in the episode "The Curse." *Hector's last name refers to the land of Jötunheimr, a mythical land in Norse mythology where the Jötnar, mythical giants, resides. *He might like Tina, since he asked to dance with her in "The Party." *Hector pretends that he is not naked, according to his dream in "The Night." *Hector may like Sarah due to the kiss he gave her in his dream in "The Night." *Although he is in Miss Simian's class, he is never actually seen inside the classroom because of his size. *He had no speaking roles in Season 3. *Hector's buttocks are bare because he has to use a volcano as a toilet, as revealed in "The Potion." *The suspension card Principal Brown issues Gumball in "The Apology" for 'forging Richard's signature' lists 'Property desturction / upsetting hector' as an infraction. *He has the lowest male voice of any character. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Soccer Club Category:Jötunheims Category:TAWOG Characters